


A family tradition

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, making breakfast together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Klaus, Vanya, and Five make pancakes together in the morning.
Kudos: 17





	A family tradition

It’s a fresh Sunday morning with sunlight peeking through the curtains. Vanya hears her bedroom door creaks open, but she couldn’t care less, because it’s probably Allison looking for her jacket that Vanya borrowed. 

Only that it wasn’t.

“Come on, sleepyhead,” a voice says, “time to make breakfast.”

Vanya turns to look if it’s really who she thinks it is.

“Klaus?”   
“Yes, who else could it be?”  
“Did you just say….”  
“Time to make breakfast! Yes, yes!” He claps his hands and giggles, “the old man is waiting in the kitchen, come on!”  
“The old man…?” Vanya is still fairly confused, having just woken up.  
“Five!” Klaus says, “It’s his idea! Now, let’s go!”

She gets up and follows Klaus downstairs, though she doesn’t really know what’s going on.

“Finally,” Five says grumpily, “what took you two so long?”  
“Come on! I was gone for, like, two minutes!”   
“No, Klaus, you were gone for fifteen minutes!”  
“Fifteen minutes isn’t that long.” Vanya interrupts.  
“Fine, Whatever. We should get started.” Five sighs.

Vanya stares at her brother in confusion.

“Get started on what?”  
“Pancakes!” Klaus yells, “don’t you remember? We used to make pancakes together on Sunday mornings when we were kids! Until this little guy went missing into the future, that is.”  
“Oh,” Vanya says, “right! But what makes you guys want to, you know, do it again? We’re adults now, I think. Well, at least two of us are.”  
“Hey!” Five glares at her, “I’m technically older than both of you!”

They couldn’t help but giggle at their teeny-tiny older brother.

“Alright, alright.” Five rolls his eyes, “so funny. Let’s get started on the pancakes before you laugh yourself to death.”  
“Sheesh!” Klaus says, still giggling, “what a grumpy old man!”

They start by mixing the ingredients, but because Klaus drops a carton of milk onto the floor, they have to clean it up first.

“I’m way too sexy to be doing this.” He mumbles.  
“Well, who do you think dropped the milk, huh?” Five says sarcastically.  
“Come on, guys, let’s just clean this and we can go back to making our pancakes.” Vanya tries to calm them down.  
The brothers still bicker for a bit, but they stop after a while.

“Okay, I think the ingredients are ready now?” Vanya says after she’s done mixing the pancake powder with milk and eggs.  
“Alright, let’s put this baby in a pan!” Klaus yells.  
“Not so fast,” Five interrupts, “let me take a picture first.”

He gets out his phone, squints at it for a whole minute, and takes a few pictures of Klaus and Vanya holding up the bowl.

“Cute!” Five exclaims.

The siblings almost cry tears of joy when the pancakes turn out perfect, but, mostly, they don’t actually care that much for the pancakes, they’re just happy to be spending time with each other.

“Alright, I’m going to make some coffee, who wants a cup?” Vanya asks, her brother both raise their hands. She smiles.

“It’s nice,” Klaus says, “you know, to cook with you two. The pancakes are just a bonus!”  
“I know.” Five grins.  
They all laugh.


End file.
